The Proud Family Movie/Transcript
Category:Transcripts This is the transcript of the movie Opening Penny sneaks out and get busted : * Oscar Proud: PENNY!!! : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Oscar Grounds Penny (At the Proud house) * Oscar Proud: This time you gone too far, Penny Proud! Not only are your forbidden from dancing at the halftime show, you're grounded! Indefinetly! * Penny Proud: '''Indefinetly?! What about my birthday party? * '''Oscar Proud: Cancelled! In fact, your whole birthday is cancelled! And until you learn to show some respect, you not even allowed to turn 16! * Trudy Proud: Oscar, isn't that a little unreasonable? * Penny Proud: 'I wish you weren't my daddy. * '''Oscar Proud: '''What did you say!? * '''Penny Proud: '''I said I wish you weren't my daddy! (Penny runs off to her room) *'Oscar Proud: Well right now, I wish you weren't my daughter! (Penny shouts in anger) *'Oscar Proud: '''Trudy, when did this girl learn how to sass me like that? *'Sugar Mama: Boy, would you shut up?! *'Oscar Proud: '''I can't believe that girl! It's like I don't even know her anymore! *'Trudy Proud: (Later in Penny's room Penny is watching t.v sulking) * Penny Proud: '''Go away! The Peanut clones steal Penny's necklace * '''Bebe Proud (clone): Get her. "If I Rule the World" * Dr. Carver (clone): I shall rule the world! Uh..? After I sing my song. * Trudy Proud: Song? What "song?" (Then, the song begins) : Chorus: :: If I ruled the world * Trudy Proud: I know this fool ain't about to sing. : Dr. Carver (clone): :: I would make sure my clones don't give any slack. : Chorus: :: If I ruled the world : Dr. Carver (clone): :: (hahahaha) :: I would treat people bad, :: That's a well know fact. :: Imagine that! :: Now let me tell ya song about me... : Peanut genomes: :: Go 'head : Dr. Carver (clone): :: My name is Carver, y'all :: Just call me Dr. C :: And when my plan is in effect :: I'm gon' be boss of mean. :: I got the secret genes : Peanut Genomes: :: Yes, sir! : Dr. Carver's (clone): :: I got some G-gnomes too :: We're going over seas, :: We're gonna get rid of you. :: Peanut for president :: That makes us VIP's :: Broadcast our nightly news, :: You're cryin' on you knees. :: My time the world to change, :: My time for fortune and fame, :: You got yourself to blame, :: You all will scream my name! : Chorus: :: Hail to the peanut king :: Hail to the peanut king :: Hail to the peanut king :: Bmm bmm bmm king Peanut People: :: He's bad, :: He's mean, :: He's cool, :: He stinks! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Who said that? : Peanut Person: :: Sorry, dog... : Dr. Carver (clone): :: That's ok; :: Take him away, take him away! : Chorus: :: If I ruled the world : Dr. Carver (clone): :: I'll make ya evil just like me; :: It's been this way through history. :: Paybacks a muggy way to see. : Chorus: :: If I ruled the world : Dr. Carver (clone): :: I'd feed you all to my sea beast :: And watch him while he has a feast, :: It's peanut time to say the least. :: World... : Big Peanut Men: :: Domination! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Warriors... : Big Peanut Men: :: That's us! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Clone... : Big Peanut Men: :: Everyone! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Mankind... : Big Peanut Men: :: You're gonna be annihilated! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Take over... : Big Peanut Men: :: Obvious! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: G-Gnomes... : Big Peanut Men: :: March, march! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: Peanuts... : Big Peanut Men: :: Superior! : Dr. Carver (clone): :: And Carver's... : Big Peanut Men: :: Nuts! * Dr. Carver: He sure is. At the Stadium * Dr. Carver (clone): That's right. And if those of you who think peanuts are . I got news for you. (takes off his mask revealing a hideous face) We're to say! (laughs, evily) The take-ver begins in T - 5 minutes. Have a pleseant evening. Battle Scene * '-' * - * - * - * - * Dr. Carver (clone): Don't do it, Penny. Join me. Think about a life you can have. A life of total freedom. * - * - * Dr. Carver (clone): I'm destabilizing! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (As he falls, he got changed back into a peanut) * Peanut: I'm a little peanut. Ending Category:Season Three Transcripts